bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AirPatriot1912
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screen-shot-2012-12-08-at-03-47-36.png page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 22:24, December 15, 2012 Hi and welcome Hi. I understand you're new to the Wikia. Where I can see that you're doing quite okay with looking up some of the info on BioShock Infinite, there are some things on the Wikia you should take advantage of doing as an editor (especially since it helps us out on what you're editing as well): #Don't erase those links (the green puzzle pieces) or substituting them with your edits. Most of those are refferences or code for the Wikia articles. In the same way, don't change the spelling or words on the links. If you want to write an edit, but those are in the way, best to go to the source tab above, and switch the format, so that you can go before or around the source links. Speaking of source links, #When you find info on an article to site, source your info. Saying that "you found it in some articles" isn't the same as it being a legitimate source for users to look up where it came from, especially when it could be considered speculative. by using the source tab to edit, go at the end of wherever your sentence or info, and write these "< >" symbols, with putting the word "ref" in it. Then, you put in this "symbole, and add your web article link, put a space after the web article link to write the title of it, and end it with "", along with saying what its main site is from. Finally, end the link by adding "< >" symbols again, but add "/ref". By using the preview button on the right, it'll show how it'll be seen on the page ( its hard to show that example without causing the page to turn it tinto a number, but when you look at the articles under the source tab instead of the visual tab, you'll notice how they'll look in that format). #If on a Talk page, use that box on the right called "Subject/headline", and write your topic name. Sometimes, you can also type the name on the article page, highlight it, and go to the format box above to mark it with "Heading 2". #Always sign your name on talk pages by using that signature icon above. It'll add some squiggles, or these four "~" symbols, which will automatically become the time, date, and your username, so you won't have to mark your name everytime. #If you have trouble with these, let me or one of the other active moderators know, so that we can help sort it out. you can also look at the Wiki Guidelines above to find more useful ways on editing. I know it seems like a lot of info and typing to do, but trust me, it'll be very essential to using the wikia. I hope this helps, and welcome. Evans0305 (talk) 03:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: picture Since this account asked first, I might as well answer. If you click on the picture, you can see that it was from Wired.com. Also, if this is your old account and you'll be using AmberWing65 as the permanent account, ask Wil or the other admins to retire it. Making puppet accounts is not allowed on the wiki, even if forgetting a password is an excuse.Evans0305 (talk) 00:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC)